Without Magic
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Harry has been injured on an Auror raid. When he wakes up, he's in a new place. A place where things are strangely familiar yet completely foreign to him. Rated T for now, may change later. AU!Non Canon
1. Chapter 1

_**So I had this idea for a while and I know 'Beyond' is similar but I wasn't happy with that.**_

 _October 2017_

Harry stumbled, the pain taking over every sense. He could taste blood, he could smell the blood- he could feel his wound dripping blood onto the ground. All he could hear was a rushing noise, and he wasn't sure what the source was. He saw someone heading for him, but his vision was becoming blurry.

"Harry, mate! Hold on- we'll get you to St Mungo's!" Seamus yelled, waving his wand. A silver fox erupted forth, bearing the message _"The Head Auror has been injured- send reinforcements"_.

Two people were on either side of Harry now, helping him to the ground.

"Seamus, we can't Apparate him like this- he could get Splinched-" Dean was saying.

"I don't think we have a choice." Seamus replied, pressing a hand over Harry's chest. "We have to get him help."

Harry's eyes felt heavy, and he allowed them to drift shut. Seamus and Dean's voices became muffled, and then vanished all together.

* * *

When Harry next opened his eyes, he was staring at a clear blue sky. This was odd because it had been cloudy, threatening to rain, when he had been injured. Seamus and Dean were nowhere in sight, which was even more odd. Hadn't they said they wanted to get him to St Mungo's? Well, he wasn't in St Mungo's, that was clear.

"Oi, kid." A female voice called from a distance. "You alright?"

Harry sat up, and found he was laying on a beach. Looking down, he found he was no longer wearing his Auror robes- and he had no gaping wound on his chest either. He looked to the source of the voice and was surprised beyond words.

Walking towards him, with eyes narrowed and a small handgun in hand, was Tonks. She wasn't the Tonks he knew, her hair was dark and long- not short and pink. She wasn't wearing Auror robes, despite having a badge pinned to her blouse. The thing that confused Harry the most was that she had called him 'kid'. For starters, Harry was now older than Tonks had ever been and she knew him. Why wouldn't she say his name?

"Kid, are you alright?" She asked again.

He pushed himself to his feet. "Uhm- yes." Harry said, surprised that his voice sounded younger. "Tonks, where am I?"

"Tonks? No one calls me that."

Harry frowned. Everyone called her Tonks, that was a well known fact!

She stuffed the handgun into its holster on her hip. "People only call me Officer Tonks." She said. "Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

"My parents?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Yes, your parents. You can't tell me you're here alone."

"I guess I am."

She frowned at him. "Are you parents in town, then?"

"No, my parents are dead." Harry answered slowly. He glanced around the beach and could see a row of houses lining the beach. Where was he? And why didn't she know him?

"How did you get here then? You can't have a license to drive- you're too young."

Too young? Harry was now more confused than he had been his entire life- and that was saying something. He looked down at himself. He did _seem_ younger, but he had just turned 37! Why did she say he was too young to have his license? How old did he appear to be to her?

"I don't know how I'm here." Harry answered truthfully. "I was working-"

"Working? Where do you work?" She asked.

"At the Ministry, I'm an Auror."

"What Ministry?" She asked. "An Auror, you said?"

"The Ministry of Magic. I'm an Auror, Tonks, like you."

"An Auror? Like me? I'm a Police Officer."

"Exactly! An Auror catches criminals too. They just go after Dark Wizards, magical crimes-"

"You must have hit your head hard, kid. There's no Ministry of Magic. And there is no such thing as magic."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi readers! So I did start a fic similar to this where Harry gets injured and almost dies and visits the 'underworld' BUT I was not happy with it.**_

 _ **I wanted this instead.**_

 _ **Also, thank you so much to Tumblr user The Hunt for Fitness(I tried typing out their URL with / interrupting some parts but won't let me, idk)**_ _ **for providing the town name!**_

The town of Homewood was always peaceful. During the day, the same people would pass Lily Evans' flower shop as they went about their daily routines. There was the History teacher- Remus Lupin, who would pass by early in the morning on his way to the school house. Each morning, he would give her a short wave and a small smile. A while later, Sirius Black and the dogs from his dog kennel would wander by on their morning walk- and Lily would always have a dog biscuit for each of Sirius' four legged friends.

At some point during the day, she would spot James Potter and Peter Pettigrew out on the road, testing the cars they worked so hard on. Across the street, she would spot Fred Weasley placing signs in his windows, advertising new types of joke products he had- even if they were just different variations of card tricks and table cloth pulling. Next door, Severus Snape would offer her his newest candy invention- and all day, she could hear him messing around with various ingredients to create new flavors.

The small Colin Creevey would always pass by with his friend Vincent Crabbe, both giving her a smile as they went off to school. They were the only school kids to pass by her shop daily. She would sometimes give a wave to Officer Tonks and Officer Moody as they passed by to go to Ted Tonks' diner(Lily was still sure that Officer Tonks and Ted were related- but they both denied it, and said it was a mere coincidence).

Lily was sure she knew everyone in town. But that morning, she spotted a boy she didn't know. A boy who was about 17, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. If she didn't know better, she'd think it was James Potter.

* * *

"What's your name, kid?" Tonks asked as she led him off the beach.

"Harry."

"Harry what?"

"...Potter."

"Any relation to James Potter, by any chance? I didn't think he had any relatives-"

"He's my Dad."

"You said your parents were dead." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"They are."

"Well, James Potter is very much alive. Maybe it's a different James Potter." She said. "However, you do look like him..."

* * *

"Hello, Sirius! And how are these cuties today?" Lily said with a smile as Sirius came into view with three dogs. "Where are the rest?"

"Ah, I didn't want to walk all ten at once today. Harry over here was being too restless this morning, the others weren't having it." Sirius said, gesturing to a black Labrador Retriever.

"I would still like to know why you chose the name Harry for a dog. It doesn't suit him." Lily said, scratching the dog behind his ears.

"I don't know, it felt right."

"Right? But you named your Irish Wolfhound 'Snuffles', and your Bull Terrier 'Fluffy'. Where did the name Harry come from?"

"I told you, Lily, I don't know. I met this pup on the beach a few weeks ago, the name Harry suited him." Sirius said, shrugging. "So, how has business been treating you?"

"Same as usual-" Lily said, pausing. "Who's that?"

Sirius turned to where she was staring. "That's Officer Tonks-" He said, watching as Tonks walked up the sidewalk with a boy.

"Not _her_." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Who is that boy with her?"

"No idea."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi readers! So I did start a fic similar to this where Harry gets injured and almost dies and visits the 'underworld' BUT I was not happy with it.**_

 _ **I wanted this instead.**_

 _ **QUICK NOTE: I know we're never told if Greyback dies or not, but let's say he did. Because he deserves it.**_

"Morning, Ted." Tonks greeted as they entered the diner. Harry frowned, he knew the man behind the counter, and so should Tonks.

Ted Tonks smiled. "Officer Tonks." He greeted. "The usual? Officer Moody is already here-"

"My usual, yes. Maybe some eggs for the kid, he looks like he could use a meal." She said, continuing on towards a table in a corner. Harry followed, but stopped dead in his tracks.

This was not the Alastor Moody he knew. Sitting at the table, drinking coffee, was a muscular grey haired man with fewer scars than Harry had ever seen on Moody's face. He had both eyes- and Harry was sure if he looked below the table, he'd have both legs too.

"Ah, Dora. I was beginning to wonder- who's this?" Moody asked, seeing Harry.

"You know how Black found a dog a few weeks ago on the beach?" Tonks asked.

 _Black?_ Harry wondered. _Sirius was here too?_

"You found a kid." Moody finished, gesturing to the chairs across from him. "Well, sit, Ted'll be over here with breakfast any minute."

Harry sat, unable to take his eyes off of the man in front of him. He finally did when he heard voices.

"Tom, you mind running these to Fenrir and Bella? They'll have to get to his clinic soon." Ted was saying. Harry turned and nearly fell off of his chair.

Voldemort was standing next to the counter- but he wasn't Voldemort anymore. He was Tom Riddle. Young and handsome, like the Tom Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry was in for another surprise when Tom took the plates to a table where Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange were sitting. Greyback looked less wolf-like than Harry remembered, more man than beast. And Bellatrix, she looked like Andromeda had. Kind, soft eyes and dark hair pinned into a neat bun.

He turned back to Tonks. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Who?" She asked, turning to him. Harry gestured to Bellatrix and Greyback.

"Oh!" Tonks said. "The man is Fenrir Greyback, he's the town doctor. The woman is Bellatrix Black, she's his assistant. Or nurse, I suppose."

Harry was surprised at the casual tone she was using. This was Fenrir Greyback- the werewolf that had cursed Remus. And he was with Bellatrix Lestrange, who had made it her job to murder Tonks. Why was she talking about them as if they were just acquaintances from down the street?

Harry was about to ask if there was anything _strange_ about Greyback, but Ted arrived with food at that moment.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this?" Ted asked, placing a plate of eggs in front of Harry.

"His name's Harry." Tonks answered. "Found him laying on the beach this morning."

"Strange place to sleep." Moody added. "How old are you, boy?"

"37." Harry answered without thinking. The three adults stared at him.

"Well, here's hoping I look that good when I'm 37." Tonks said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked, as another Healer rushed past without a word. Molly stood and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Dear, I'm sure he's alright. Come sit down, they'll come for you when they're ready." Molly led Ginny to a chair in the waiting area.

"Mum, I need to know if my husband's alright! Dean and Seamus- they said it was a terrible curse- what if he dies?"

Molly looked at her youngest child. "Ginevra, Harry is strong. He will be fine."

"Ginny!" A voice called. Ginny looked to see Teddy Lupin rushing towards her, still wearing his Auror training robes. "Ginny, I just heard- is Harry alright?"

Ginny stood, allowing Teddy to throw his arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't know, Teddy, they haven't told me anything."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ooh quite a few favs/follows. Thanks guys!_**

Harry walked down the street. He had managed to shrug off Tonks back at the diner, saying he knew where he was going. Truth is, he didn't. He had no clue what was going on, where he was or why he was here with everyone he knew to be dead.

He walked back towards the flower shop where he had seen a woman with dark red hair. There was an alley between the flower shop and the shop next to it, which appeared to be a candy shop- and Harry stopped as he caught a glimpse of two bright green eyes staring at him from the alleyway.

"Harry Potter!" A quiet voice said. "You mustn't be here, no, no- Harry Potter shouldn't be here at all!"

Harry took a step into the alley. "Dobby?" He asked.

Dobby stepped into the light. "Harry Potter shouldn't be here, he should be with his Wheezy!"

"Dobby, what's going on here?" Harry asked, smiling a little at Dobby talking about his "Wheezy".

"Strange magic, Harry Potter. Strange magic, indeed."

"And it doesn't affect you?" Harry asked, looking around. "I mean, you know who you are?"

"Elf magic is different, Harry Potter."

"Magic is doing this? Who's casting the spells?"

"Dobby thinks no one, sir."

"You mean, it just happened?"

Dobby nodded, his ears flapping a small amount.

"Can you help me try to figure this out? I mean, why I'm here and why everyone is acting like this?" Harry asked.

"Dobby would be delighted to help Harry Potter!"

* * *

Harry left the alley after Dobby said he would watch different people throughout the day for him. Harry walked toward the flower shop and froze again, staring at the street where two men were leaning over a car.

"I told you, Peter! It's something in the engine!" James Potter said, leaning over the engine.

"But we replaced the engine, James, how can it be the engine?" Peter Pettigrew asked, leaning next to him.

"Cars don't just stop working in the middle of the road, do they?" James asked.

"No, of course not! But we should try replacing the battery again, or the wires-"

"We've got to get this back to the shop, we'll figure it out there." James said, slamming the hood shut as he and Peter straightened up. Someone bumped into Harry at that moment, and Harry spun to face the person.

"Oh, sorry- didn't see you there. Are you alright?" The man asked and Harry almost fainted.

Staring at him was a young, scar free Remus Lupin.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, looking him over. His eyes narrowed. "What's your name, you look awfully familiar-"

"Harry, I was looking for you." Tonks said, walking up.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"Remus, this is Harry Potter." She said. Harry couldn't help but notice the way Tonks smiled at Remus, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Were they not married in this strange town?

"Potter? Any relation to James Potter, Officer Tonks?" Remus asked, looking at Harry. _Officer Tonks? A man wouldn't call his wife that. What kind of strange world am I in?_ Harry wondered to himself.

"That's what I was trying to find out." Tonks said. "He looks a lot like James, don't you think?"

"Except for the eyes." Remus said slowly. "Or does James have green eyes? We don't talk much, I wouldn't remember-"

"Don't talk much?" Harry blurted. "But Padfoot, Prongs and Moony? You guys are-were- inseparable!"

Tonks and Remus looked at him, confused. Tonks turned to Remus. "I think he may have hit his head, that would account for the cut on his forehead-"

"It's a scar, it's not new." Remus said, eyeing Harry's forehead. "Fascinating, though. It's in the shape of a lightning bolt, don't see that often..."

Harry's hand flew up to his forehead. Why would he still have his scar when he had already seen an scar free Alastor Moody and was looking at a scar free Remus Lupin?

"Why don't I take Harry to the clinic?" Remus offered quickly, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "Fenrir would be able to tell us if he's injured himself. I'm sure you have things to do, Officer Tonks."

"Alright. Thank you, Remus. I'll come find you two later." She said. With one last shy smile at Remus, she walked away. Remus turned to Harry.

"What do you know?" Remus asked.

"About what?"

"Anything." Remus said urgently. "I've had a theory for a while that something isn't right around here, and I've seen you before. But where?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry said, as Remus grabbed his arm and led him down the street. They stepped into the dark alley where Harry had met Dobby earlier.

"You know something, I can tell." Remus said. He rolled up one of his coat sleeves. "This appeared the other night, I can't remember ever getting it."

Harry looked at Remus' arm, where a red scar in the shape of a bite mark was visible.

"Would you believe me if I said you were bitten? That it's from when you were a child?"

"By what?" Remus prompted.

"A werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ooh quite a few favs/follows. Thanks guys!_**

 _ **Also, I'll respond quickly to the reviews here because it won't let me directly respond(it won't even let me view them on the site itself, I'm reading them only in emails! ha)**_

 _ **Yes, I have Tom Riddle looking young. I wanted him to look like the most human Voldemort I could think of, and CoS Tom was hella fine, so I'm using his teenage self.**_

 _ **And yes, Dobby is dead, but so is everyone else. Is Harry imagining all of this? maybe, maybe not. Dobby just isn't affected by whatever is going on with the others because house elves are different magic-wise.**_

 _ **Basically, any character that has died in the series will be here in this alternate universe where nothing is as Harry knew it to be. With the exception of Hedwig, because well, owls don't have magic(I don't think) so she's probably in bird heaven somewhere.**_

 _ **Hope that was all of the questions in the reviews because I can't access them on the site itself, it's hard to dig through my email for it clears some confusion!**_

* * *

"You're telling me that Greyback and I are- or were- werewolves? And we died in the world you came from?" Remus asked. "Which is drastically different from this one, with magic and werewolves and shape shifters?"

"When you put it like that, I sound nutters." Harry said sheepishly. "And not shape shifters, she was a Metamorphmagus."

"Are they different, though?" Remus asked patiently. Harry stared at him, eyes wide. This had been the man who taught Harry _so much_. Now he seemed as clueless as Lockhart.

"Well, I don't know." Harry said truthfully. "I mean, Teddy- my godson- he's one, but I never looked into it much. Hermione would know, she knows everything, she's brilliant."

"Harry, I wonder why is it that we're all, as you claim, dead but we're still alive here. And to have no memories of any life but these-"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. You said you had this suspicion a while, but what triggered it for you? What happened to make you doubt this existence?" Harry asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. It was the day I ran into Black on the street. He has these dogs, and he had just found a new one. Named it Harry, which I found odd, because that name seemed so familiar. Something seemed more familiar about Black as well, though we've barely spoken."

Harry looked surprised. "Barely spoken?" Harry asked. "What about my D- James? Or Pettigrew?"

"They're nice folks, but no, I haven't spoken to them much."

"This is all backwards." Harry said quietly. "In _my_ existence, you four were extremely close- and James was with Lily-"

"And they were your parents." Remus said.

"Right." Harry said. "I just want to know what's going on here- I mean, you're all _alive_ here."

* * *

"We're still doing what we can, Mrs Potter." The Healer said. "We just can't wake him up, the potions aren't working."

"But he'll be okay?" Ginny asked desperately. "I mean, he's Harry Potter- he can't- he won't-"

"We're not sure he'll pass on." The Healer said. "But we're not sure he'll wake up, either."

"You mean- he'll just be like this? Forever?" Teddy asked.

"We don't know."


End file.
